Solid freeform fabrication (SFF) is a process whereby three-dimensional objects, for example, prototype parts, models, working tools, production parts, molds, and other articles are manufactured. Computer aided design (CAD) is commonly used to automate the design process. Using a suitable computer, an operator may design a three-dimensional article and then create that object by the use of a positionable ejection head that selectively emits a desired material. While many methods have been developed to manufacture SFF objects according to the above principles, two methods have traditionally been preferred for manufacturing SFF objects: powder/binder interaction to create a solid object, and the use of jetted curable photopolymers to create a solid object.
Powder/binder interaction forming methods include the selective deposition of a binder onto powder constituents. Once deposited, the powder constituents react with the binder to create a solid object. Jetted photopolymer forming methods include the selective deposition of both build and support material from a dispenser onto a substrate where the two materials subsequently solidify.
Traditional powder-based methods and materials demand that a compromise be made between surface finish and flexural strength of the resulting SFF object. That is, traditional powder-based methods and materials that produce a smooth three-dimensional object typically have low flexural strength. Conversely, when high flexural strength is sought using traditional powder-based methods and materials, the resulting surface is rough.